1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to spas, and more specifically to support assemblies for spa covers.
2. Background
Spas, or hot tubs as they are commonly known, are devices in which water is kept at an elevated temperature and benches or seats are provided for the users of the spa to sit in the warm water. They are usually stored outside. A cover is often used on spas to help retain the heat of the water. Spa covers can be a flexible sheet of plastic with air bubbles in it. They can also be large, rigid structures with foam insulation. The large, rigid, foam design of spa covers is often hinged in the middle with a fabric hinge, which allows the spa cover to be folded in half upon itself. The spa cover must be removed from the spa before the spa can be used. This is accomplished by moving the spa cover on to an adjacent deck, leaning one edge of the spa cover on the ground with the other edge of the spa cover leaning against the spa, or by using a storage device. One type of prior art spa storage device is a U-shaped arm which is hingedly attached at ode end to the side of the spa, and attached to the joint of the spa cover at its other end. Using this type of spa cover removal device, the spa cover is first folded in half upon itself, and then slid to a vertical position along side the spa. The spa cover holding device supports the two halves of the spa cover at their hinge line in a vertical position.
The above-mentioned means of removing and storing a spa cover presents certain difficulties. Not every spa has an adjacent deck on which to slide it, and those that do have such a deck are often of wood, which can tear or scratch the spa cover itself. Many spa covers are large, bulky, and heavy, and lowering them to a vertical position next to the spa and leaning one edge against the spa is difficult for one person to do. When the type of device which supports the spa cover in a vertical position along side the spa wall, the user still has to lift the spa cover from a vertical position to a horizontal position on top of the spa. This can be difficult for one person to do. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for comfortably removing a bulky spa cover from the spa and storing it along side the spa.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for easily reinstalling the spa cover from the storage device to the spa itself.